


marathon

by day6dump11



Series: life on day6 [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Development, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, Sungbri, kang younghyun-centric, pre-debut day6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6dump11/pseuds/day6dump11
Summary: “he taught me over 10 years that it’s okay to live slower.” - young k of day6 (2019)kang younghyun and park sungjin are polar opposites of each other, and younghyun just can't seem to come to terms with someone like him.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Series: life on day6 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832590
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	marathon

~ year 2012

“do you know how important this is? if you’re not good at it, we might have to say goodbye to you.” those words just kept playing in younghyun’s head like a broken record. he was recently told off by kim youngji, their manager in-charge, during his evaluations and has been beating himself up ever since.

younghyun ran his hands through his hair in annoyance as he slumped down towards the wooden floor of their training room; leaning against the mirror wall which is now very much condensed from the perspiration of the trainees. he rested his head back and huffed out aloud.

"ughhh. why cant i get this right at all? jackson and mark were able to do it after, what? 2 days? while i'm here still landing on my neck at every damn attempt," younghyun winced while massaging the back of his neck.

he is exhausted. and also in extreme pain. it was a requirement to do flips and tumbling in order to be part of the debut lineup. a ridiculous requirement at that if you ask him. he has been at it for days since the first acrobatics lesson. and seeing the number of trainees that "graduated" from the practice room steadily increasing day after day from succession demoralises him even further. younghyun hangs his head low in defeat until the appearance of a silhouette coming into his view made him glance up again.

"hey kang bra, dont worry too much about it. you're improving. i can see it. at least, you're better than me. i cant even dance, what more martial arts... im probably not gonna make the cut again. hahaha..." the man he’s looking at right now seemed a little too relaxed for his liking.

ugh. sungjin. younghyun curses in his head. that was exactly what he didn't want to hear. he didn’t need a comparison right now of whose better. he needed to be perfect.

honestly, younghyun couldn’t handle this hyung when it comes to practice. his first impression of him was great! friendly. handsome. strong leadership qualities. beautiful voice... until they started practising more often together. younghyun quickly noticed that their values were polar opposites and that they often had different opinions. people would describe sungjin as an easy-going and laid-back kinda guy, while younghyun is everything else but that. he worries about every single detail when it comes to singing, rapping, and dancing, and is pretty much an uptight perfectionist. despite their differences, they never fought and they even get along well outside of practise, often having late night meals together. when things do get heated up, sungjin would quickly ease the situation with an "alright i understand, you do it your way and i'll do mine," or something along those lines, and that lowkey pisses younghyun off even more. when things do end up that way, he feels as if his opinions were devalued by sungjin casually brushing them off. even then, he never argued back.

but now, things are different. jyp confirmed that they will be debuting a new boy group, with its dance focus to be on acrobatics. first you have to sing, dance, act, and now you have to be freakin superman? those who were able to pull off some stunts were already set to be part of the line-up, while the rest of the members had to prove their worth. younghyun was known as a triple threat, but is also labelled as: jack of all trades, master of none. there were other stronger trainees that had the potential to be the main vocal, main rapper and main dancer, and he wasn’t one of them. of course many of his close peers were in the same boat as him; wonpil, junhyeok, and everyone else who is just as competitive and feeling the pressure to debut. everyone but this hyung. younghyun just couldn’t understand how one can be so carefree when their debut, their lifelong career, is at stake. younghyun is literally stressing over every small mistake he does while mr "my pace" guy over here easily shrugs them off. younghyun finally had enough and stood up to face him.

"dont worry about it? dont worry about it?? im fucking worrying about it cause if i cant make it this time, i cant debut! do you understand hyung? maybe YOU should start worrying about it instead huh? i dont fucking get you hyung! you're arguably the worst dancer here and least likely to make the line-up and YOU'RE telling me not to worry?? maybe YOU should take things more seriously huh?" younghyun was panting hard after his long ramble; releasing all his pent up frustration with sungjin while staring at him dead in the eye. he knew he was being rude to his hyung but he really didn’t want to hear another “half-assed” encouragement from him.

wonpil, junhyeok and three other trainees whom were in the same room as them stopped and stared in the appall at the situation.

”ya, brian hyung, that’s a little...” wonpil tried to intervene.

sungjin's expression however was surprisingly calm and unbothered by younghyun's words. instead, sungjin gave him his full attention, took a deep breath, and apologised "sorry, i didn't intend to make you even more stressed out."

he continued, “you're right though. all i have is my voice. i know i’m bad at dancing, and that it is highly likely that i won’t make the cut, but i am trying my best. and i know you are too." sungjin gave younghyun a pat on the back and walked away to resume his basic dance practice. younghyun who was still visibly upset, stormed off to take a breather.

* * *

it’s been days since the fight and the two were clearly not talking. was it even considered a fight when sungjin ended things pretty calmly? wonpil whose a close dongsaeng to both of them tried to patch things up but to no avail. they both responded vaguely to wonpil that nothing was up, which was an obvious lie.

sure younghyun didn’t approach sungjin since then, but it wasn’t cause of hatred or what not. after recollecting his thoughts, he realised his mistake but he just felt awkward to be around sungjin. plus he knows sungjin has been actively avoiding him, in the dorms and in the practice room. even during breaks when sungjin would chat up with the other boys as he usually does, he would noticeably avoid younghyun. he understands though, that he was the one who messed up big time. from then on, their relationship halted at an awkward stage for days to come where the two wouldn’t interact unless absolute necessary.

* * *

three weeks since he started practising tumbling, younghyun honestly feels like he is getting there. after many sleepless nights of practising through loud edm music, he back-flipped successfully a few times in a row and the thought of being able to pull it off whenever he wanted motivates him to work harder. despite every inch of his body muscle screaming in pain, and the multiple bruises that formed on his arms and legs, younghyun pushed through it all. it was already 4am when younghyun stayed back alone after dance practice to perfect his acrobatic stunts. just as he was about to start his run-up for another flying spin, he heard the door opening and looked at the sound source from the mirror reflection in front of him. it was sungjin. 

younghyun stiffens up; awkward after days of zero interaction but confused to why sungjin was still here at 4am in the morning. sungjin nodded at him and gave a small smile, acknowledging his presence, and proceeded to limp towards the black cushion couch at the back of the room. younghyun bowed back while his gaze followed the other person limping their way in. wait, limping? it took a moment for younghyun to realise the situation and ran up towards sungjin who is now seated on the couch.

"sungjin hyung! you got hurt? what happened? is it your ankle??"

"relax. it’s nothing big, just a slight sprain from earlier during dance practice."

dance practice? younghyun felt guilty for being too caught up in his own world to even realise that his hyung got injured.

“i just came back from the hospital and i also had a talk with the management earlier, but i heard you were still practising so i wanted to talk to you,” sungjin continued.

“what about?” younghyun questioned, now sitting beside sungjin.

“about you. you’re working too hard kang bra. you need to rest. unless you plan to end up injured like me,” sungjin voiced his concerns.

“but hyung, i am finally able to do the flips! i did it successfully in a row! i can show it-”

"kang younghyun. let me finish,” sungjin cuts him off. younghyun paused, clearly stunned over the sternness of sungjin's voice calling his full name. sungjin is never one to use his age or authority when addressing to the younger trainees. well, not seriously at least. he does use his age as a reason to get the trainees to clean the practice rooms and dorms, but this is different. younghyun who was still taken aback nodded and sealed his lips. sungjin sighed and spoke calmly.

“first i want to apologise. i did some thinking since that day. that maybe we were too different to understand each other so i stayed clear of your way, thinking i could fix the issue by avoiding it. but instead, it affected our teamwork and caused unnecessary worry towards the other trainees as well. and i’ve neglected my duty as your senior and pushed you away, causing you to overwork yourself even more. so now i want to face it, and face you and talk to you about the problems that we might have hidden amongst each other.”

younghyun couldn’t believe his ears. this whole situation was caused by him but sungjin was selfless enough to apologise first and approach him despite being the one who was clearly not at fault, and also being the older one of the two.

"im sorry hyung. for what i said the other time. it was just the heat of the moment, and the stress and just everything-" younghyun rambled, feeling his eyes welled up.

"its okay, you can tell me slowly,” sungjin reassures.

“it’s just that... i’m constantly worried about my future. i’ve spent so much time and effort coming all the way from canada, and i didn’t want to worry my parents. seeing the others debut successfully without me makes me paranoid that my chance is going to slip away at any moment. there were even times where i really wanted to quit. hence the reason why i’m always so anxious and uptight about everything. i’m sorry hyung, i really am.”

“hey, everything is going to be okay, i mean it. and i get it, about your future, your family. we’re all thinking the same thing. but you know what kang younghyun, it’s okay to take it slow sometimes. you’ve worked hard enough. it’s also good to take a rest, take it easy. you don’t have to overwork yourself. and with the amount of hard work you put in, you'll make it one day. the time may not be now, but it will all be worth it in the end. and i’m sorry too. for not realising your feelings sooner, and unknowingly added pressure to you. seems like you really got way better without having me in your way."

it took a second for younghyun to realise what sungjin was implying; that his absence was the reason for younghyun's growth.

"what? no hyung! it's not like that! i felt really lonely when you avoided me, so i just distracted myself with practice..." younghyun felt like crap for making sungjin felt that way.

“i have one more thing to say. earlier i spoke with the management.” sungjin paused and sighed. “they told me to give up on dancing... hahaha.. so, i guess we won’t be able to debut together kang bra,” sungjin then smiled bitterly, placing a hand on younghyun’s shoulder.

once again, younghyun doesn’t understand how sungjin was able to stay so optimistic. despite their differences, he had always idolised sungjin; for his strong mindset and his heavenly vocals. and truth to be told, he really wanted to be able to debut with sungjin together. reality soon hit him and the flood gates finally burst open.

"yaa.. why are you crying? it's not the end of the world. you're a great dancer kang bra. you need to debut," sungjin pats the other’s back in an attempt to comfort him; which is the best he could do as he is not one to initiate any form of ‘skinship’. but shouldn’t it be sungjin who needs to be comforted, instead of the other way round?

younghyun sniffs. "but i wanted to debut with you, sungjin hyung."

there was a few seconds of silence before sungjin replies,"im rooting for you. when things get hard, just find me." younghyun’s heart hurts even more understanding that they had to go their separate ways. it reminded him of the time when he had to leave his trio, 3rd degree, back in toronto, which was one of the hardest decisions he ever had to make. but he now understands what sungjin has been trying to say all this while. that they’ll both do their best in their own way, but younghyun knows that sungjin will always be there to remind him that it’s okay to take things slow.

"kang bra, let’s take out," sungjin breaks the heavy atmosphere.

"but it’s past 4am hyung," younghyun remarked, now wiping his tears dry with the back of his hands.

"ya! i didn’t have my late night meals for the past week cause my eating buddy was too busy flying around."

"i wasn’t flying around... but let me show you! i swear i can pull off a back flip now!" younghyun immediately stood up enthusiastically.

“i didn’t ask...“ sungjin sighed.

so through the night, the boys ordered chicken to have in the practice room and younghyun continued to show off his stunts in succession, which sungjin pretty much ignored after the first 2 spins and indulged in more chicken. younghyun eventually gave in.

* * *

the next morning, literally only 4 hours later, an extremely sleep-deprived kang younghyun was proudly striding towards the jyp office; wanting to announce his great news. after several knocks, a lady’s voice from beyond the door invited him in.

“youngji-nim! i have something to tell you!” younghyun exclaimed.

“oh! i have some news to tell you too.” kim youngji, who was the manager in-charge of the jyp trainees chimed. “you go ahead first younghyun-ah.”

“youngji-nim! i nailed a backflip! watch me!” younghyun went to the corner of the room for more space and demonstrated a backflip successfully. younghyun quickly looked up towards youngji’s expression in hopes of getting a spot in the new boy group line-up. however, he immediately noticed her dismay instead which made him felt anxious again.

“ahh, that’s great younghyun-ah. but we have something to tell you too”

younghyun braces himself with what he was about to hear.

“you’ll be part of a band.”

(a/n: youngk be like: killmenow)

* * *

~ year 2018

it was 1am in the morning; cables all spread out across the carpeted floor of their band room, pieces of paper with notes and lyric ideas all scribbled on splayed atop of their work station. the band members had been practising all day and has yet to even see daylight for days. it was the last day of their intense 3-day song camp, and day6 were tasked to complete writing their upcoming extended play during the duration of the camp.

dowoon who has been drumming 24/7 for the past 2 days gave in to sleep and was all cuddled up in his hoodie with only his face visible at the corner of the room. and then there’s jae has long been passed out on the floor, entangled amongst his guitar cables, hugging his guitar case. wonpil was still seated in front of his keyboard, but his head has been bopping in and up and down motion for the past half an hour. so basically, the only members who were ‘alive’ were sungjin and younghyun.

“writer’s block sucks. i can’t do this anymore, i need a break... ah! i’m hungry!” younghyun grunts in defeat, while leaning back against the chair.

sungjin who was busy tuning his guitar at that moment chuckles in response. younghyun notices the reaction, turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

“if you were the same kang brian from eight years back, you’d probably start panicking and pulling out all your hair.”

after hearing those words, it was younghyun’s turn to laugh. it brought back fond memories from his trainee days.

“then you’d get mad at me for trying to calm you down,” sungjin added, deliberately trying to embarrass younghyun with his past self.

“ya! that was years ago! i rarely get mad these days. i’m a changed person now, thank you very much,” he retaliated.

“you’re welcome,” sungjin answered, knowing damn well that he was the reason for younghyun's change in behaviour.

younghyun scoffs. wow. the nerves. but indeed it was true, though he’ll never admit to it. after years of training together, and now working as team, sungjin’s chill and easy-going personality definitely rubbed off onto him. 

"hey hyung, do you remember that night when we had a heart-to-heart talk and ate chicken together? i was practising my back-flips and stuffs and you had an injury." younghyun suddenly thought about the past memory.

"yea and i remember how you bawled like a baby that night," sungjin snickers. younghyun glared at him, fully offended by his remark.

"heyy! i cried because i thought you had to quit!"

"i didn't say i was quitting that night didn't i?"

"i'm pretty sure you implied that tho," younghyun frowned and turned sideways, fully facing sungjin.

"nope, i said we had to go our separate ways because they told me to give up on dancing. it was the same day i found out that i was going to be placed in a band as well. so, no i'm positive that i never mentioned anything about quitting," sungjin defended himself.

"yeah.. and you never told me that! i had to find out the next morning when they told me i was placed in a band as well!!" he huffed in frustration as remembered the betrayal he felt then when he discovered that sungjin was practically the first member of the band.

sungjin just laughs in response. "well things went well in the end didn't they?" while he shrugs his shoulders. 

"typical sungjin," younghyun thinks to himself. “anywaysss, you up for some chicken? no point forcing myself to write these damned lyrics when my brain ain't functioning,” younghyun proposes.

sungjin smiles and nodded. “ok, call!”

* * *

delivery arrived pretty promptly and sungjin and younghyun made cleared the area in the center of the band room. sungjin laid several unused papers on the carpeted floor before placing the box of chicken on top. always the clean freak that he is. the delectable scent of fried chicken instantaneously brought the whole band back to life, as all the members slowly gathered around and sat down in a circle on the floor.

honestly, it’s uncommon of them to be having supper together as five since they all had very different eating habits. but during these song camps, their wavelengths do seem to match more than usual; especially when it comes to food. younghyun figures it’s probably just their bodies needing more energy to fuel their brain power. the guys talked about random topics of childhood memories, games, and even superpowers they wish they’d have. they could go on forever honestly. while everyone’s cackling over dowoon’s revelation of accidentally eating ants for the umpteenth time, younghyun looks upon his members with his heart content, unburdened by the fact that they had a deadline by the end of the day. 

back then, younghyun would have never expected to be in a band. he who was known for his dancing skills as a trainee, only to be plucking a bass on-stage. that was not all there is to being a day6 member of course. being in a band means having to write and compose every single song, and with that comes immense expectations and pressure. but younghyun also found out that he had a knack in songwriting and unintentionally became the main lyricist of the group. younghyun never minded the extra hard work despite having to complete his university throughout their insane everyday6 2017 project. it was a mad journey, but he never once complained. he never felt the need to. him pursuing studies was of his own choice, but he would also never have gotten through those times if it weren’t for his bandmates having his back. when younghyun faces a roadblock, his members were always there to pull him forward. he also knew that they were able to get this far due to sungjin’s leadership; at how he never pressurises them before comebacks and concerts, and reminds them that it is okay to not be perfect. that life is your own marathon, and that it’s okay to go at your own pace. they were very simple reminders that people would often forget. and he kinda wishes that every human being had someone like sungjin in their life. and then something sparked within him.

“AH!” younghyun exclaimed with both his hands raised. the rest of the members paused at his sudden actions.

“AH!” dowoon cutely mimics younghyun’s stance with his right hand still holding onto a chicken drumstick, despite not knowing why his hyung just shouted.

“why? what’s wrong? did you forget something?” jae asked calmly, while sungjin and wonpil just waited for youngk to explain his actions.

“i finally have an idea for the song lyrics!” younghyun wiped his hands and got up in a hurry; wanting to quickly jot his thoughts down before he forgets them.

“oooooooh~~~” the other members chimed, impressed by the brain of the group.

* * *

younghyun checked the time on his phone. 2:45am.

everyone was pretty much bouncing back to practice after the supper, while he worked on the lyrics for one of their new alternative rock tracks with elements of blues. once he was satisfied with the main idea of the song and had completed a portion of the lyrics, he called his bandmates’ attention for affirmation.

“so this is what i have for now. wonpil, if you would play the chords for the chorus please, and i’ll sing the melody.”

"sure!" wonpil nodded and followed through, playing the beautiful chords of the currently unnamed song. younghyun took a deep breath and sang.

~

Don’t you run run run

It’s already been very hard

Walking now

Is okay

Resting for a bit is also good

Taking it easy is also good

You don’t have to overwork yourself

Don’t you run run run

It’s already been very hard

Even if you walk now

It’s okay

Right now by your side

I’m here

Walking together

I’m here

So it’s okay yeah

Even if you go slowly it’s okay yeah

~

after he finished singing, he squinted his eyes in anticipation of his members reactions. the most exciting and unnerving part of presenting his lyrics.

“wow man, the message is really good! it's something new too!” jae was the first to speak up. dowoon and wonpil agreed and applauded, feeding younghyun with tons of praises. 

“the lyrics are easy to understand but it holds a strong message. well done kang bra.” sungjin proudly pats younghyun’s back. 

“i actually owe this one to you though, sungjin hyung.” youngk beamed at the now puzzled sungjin. still, he gladly accepted the compliment and questioned as follows.

“so what’s the title going to be?”

**Author's Note:**

> hi so it’s my first time writing a fanfic and i really had fun doing this! i do plan on making a series of one-shots of day6 shenanigans and stuff.
> 
> also, could you tell that this was inspired by sungbri’s glamour interview of how they were polar opposite when they first met? i do reference some real events and tried to follow canonically, but it is all still purely fictional. they were slightly out of character but still, i hope you enjoyed it. ^^” 
> 
> comments are appreciated, please be kind. ;-;


End file.
